The present disclosure relates to a print device.
Print devices are known that perform printing by ejecting ink onto a print medium from nozzles of a print head. Amongst this type of print device, a print device is known that performs flushing in order to improve an ejection state of the ink. The flushing is an operation that causes the ink to be ejected from the nozzles when printing is not being performed. A device is known which includes a print head provided with many nozzles that are divided into a plurality of sections, and which performs the flushing at timings that are different from each other for each section.